Untitled SV
by MissLolo
Summary: Clark, lois and chloe in this chapter. slight Chlark .Orginal Characters. bad summary i know, i'm just wingning it rite now kk.
1. Chapter 1

yea so i'm prolly should put some stuff like disclaimer, pairing and other stuff. i wrote this, so thats enough writing for today. feed back, oh yea please. they rele mean a lot. thanks and enjoy.

The mansion seemed out of place in the small town. But due to its secluded are it seemed to hold the feeling haunted even more.

Kate Windtrop and her father steeped out of the limousine. They were greeted by some of the house workers of the house and lead inside. Kate looked at her father displeasingly.

Mr. Windtrop gave a sincere smile to his teenage daughter and shook her wrist knowingly. "It's for the best… me working here in…"

"Smallville. Dad! You can't even remember the name of the town. And it feels as if homicidal maniacs have planted their seed here."

"I assure you homicidal maniacs have no interest in this quant town. But I'm sure it can hold a few adventures… that's if you stay long enough." Lex smiled genuinely and shook hands with Mr. Windtrop.

"Oh, oh yes, yes we will."

"Great," Lex said clasping his hands together and motioning them towards the couch.

Kate look displeased. She was displeased. She didn't want to be here. Her first college year and she was here. Smallville. _Shoot me before I die of boredom._

Lex and Mr. Windtrop began to discuss the works of their new partnership when one of Lex secretaries came in. Lex looked up annoyed by the disruption. "Yes."

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor but Ms. Lang is here to see you. I told her to wait until I got word from you to come or leave."

Lex could see the shakiness of the secretary. He was proud that he could still put the scare in the stiff 'brit' from oxford.

"Excuse me for a moment please." Lex got up from the seat and headed towards the door with the secretary exactly three steeps behind him.

"Oh this is great. We get dumped because his girlfriend forgot that he was in a meeting. Dad, c'on. That's down right rude. We should just leave. Get up right now…" Kate was up from her seat looking down at her father for assurance that he agreed. She got none.

"Kate. Sit."

Kate flopped onto the couch. Her arms folded in front of her and her lips in a pout. "This sucks. And my mind is going to explode if I hear something technological or scientific or anything like I just heard one more time."

Mr. Windtrop smiled at his daughter. He sighed. He got up from the couch, his hand reaching out towards his daughter. "I guess I can…"

"Leave! Oh yes. Let's go."

Mr. Windtrop held her wrist and she stopped moving.

"I guess I can reschedule on more suitable terms for myself. I don't like rudeness." He necked his head at her. "However, Kate I am taking this job. I need this. And I need you to be here with me honey." His was voice soothing and understanding.

Lex entered the room accompanied by Lana; side by side. Lex stopped in front of the Windtrops.

"This is Lana and I thought she could show Kate around while we get back to our disscusion."

"I see." Mr. Windtrop said looking over Lana.

"Last name Lang right." Kate said with slight bitterness in her voice that no one caught.

"Yea." Lana looked at Lex for an explanation how the girl, seemingly the same age, knew her last name.

Kate caught this and continued. "Oh now Lex didn't tell, promise. His secretary came in saying that a 'Miss Lang' came to see him, interrupting our meeting and I just figured when you came in…" Kate didn't have to finish to make her point and catch a glimpse of Lana eyes shoot down in an apologizing manner before returning to stare at Lex.

"Lana wasn't aware that I had a meeting, so I'm sure…" Lex was cut off by the strict tone of Mr. Windtrop.

"She wasn't aware, I understand, but what's you're excuse Mr. Luthor. I don't like to arrange a meeting and be left aloof just because 'someone' didn't know you had a meeting. And second, I don't need you coming back with that 'someone' and making suggestions towards my daughters being. Mr. Luthor, I will get back to you if I decide to take you up on that job. Until then, good day."

Mr. Windtrop and Kate walked out of the office leaving a disbelieved Lex standing and Lana still feeling the after effects of the words said by Kate.

"Did that just happen?" Lex said in a whisper. Lana didn't hear it.

Kate felt giggle. _Who's in charge, yep that's right my dad._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate flopped onto the hotels bed. _Ahhhh, it's good to feel 5 star treatment. So, so tired from wasting time at Lex's office._ Kate fell to sleep.

The alarm rang and Kate jumped from the bed staring at everything. She blinked a couple of times, then yawned and stretched her back. She looked over her back to the clock that blinked 6:00pm.

She got up from bed and headed to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and ran her hand through her honey colored hair. Her light brow eyes looked back at her. The violet t-shirt she wore finally curved around her cleavage the right way. And the black pants definitely showed off her other assets. Yes very weak but it's still cute to me.

Kate decided to take a shower. She felt the need to wash away the foul mood she'd been in since coming to Smallville. Now that she was in a Metropolis hotel she could do just that.

* * *

"Clark you need to start making new friends. Get out there and socialize a bit." Lois was immanent about keeping Clark away from Chloe. He'd be a bit too close with her lately and there was no way she would let Clark play that 'thanks for being there, lets do it and completely ignore that it happened because we're friends' card on Chloe.

"I have made new friends for your information. Like…" Clark scanned the group of people drinking, laughing, or dancing around the room. "there." Clark pointed to one of the guys across the room. "That's Jake." Clark seemed pleased with himself for remembering the name.

"Clark, how do I know you just didn't randomly pick that guy and give him a name? I mean I know how desperate people can get." Lois gave Clark a light punch on the arm and shoved him off towards the direction of 'Jake'.

Clark looked back at Lois accusingly. She just raised her drink up and nodded. Chloe finally reached Lois with a cup and her and a napkin with some scribbling in it. Lois arched her eyebrow at Chloe.

Chloe smiled. "What? A girl can't have some options for herself?"

"No, of course she can. Finally tho' thought you'd join a covenant or sumthin'."

Chloe swatted Lois' arm. "Hey it hasn't been that long since I got a date."

"Sure it hasn't." Lois said with a gleaming smile at her cousin. "And now that I don't have to worry that you're in some 'save thy self cult... wait, no actually be in that cult. You know 'save thy self'." Lois said putting great emphasis on the word 'save'. Lois was walking backwards as she said this and bumped in someone.

"Oh sorry." Lois said slightly embarrassed at her clumsiness. _oOo cute_.

"Its okay," said the tall dark haired guy. "Should have seen that you were walking backwards." He said with a genuine smile.

Lois blushed and looked back and Chloe and mouthed the word 'hot' to her. Chloe smiled and nodded back to the guy.

Clark looked back to where Lois had been and saw she was now flirting with some guy, and so was Chloe.

_What Chloe's talking to a guy? And he's flirting with her. She's … she's flirting back. What? Okay, no big deal. Of course Chloe has guys who flirt with her, no biggie. Hey you leave Chloe alone! Breathe. Why is he whispering in her ear? What does he have to whisper in her ear for? Hey!_

"Clark, hey man." Jake reached out his hand.

"Huh. Oh yea man, hey." Clark said turning his attention to Jake. Clark shook his hand

Jake had blond hair that reminded Clark of Whitney his freshmen year. He was tall like Clark but still shorter. He had a swimmer's body and of course was a swimmer for the college; won first place in last year's tournament. He was a sophomore in college and was this was his party.

"What's good man?" Jake asked taking a drink from his cup.

"Nothing." Clark nodded. "Great party though." Clark waved his hand signaling the crowd.

"Yea thanks. But it must not be that great if 'nothing' is happening with you man."

"Not that much of a party person I guess." Clark said looking Jake's friends who didn't that interested in Clark due to their immense concentration with the ladies to their sides.

Jake gestured Clark away with him. "This party is so that people can relax. For freshmen's, to get acquainted with the locals." Jake nodded towards some girls that were looking their way. Jake turned and placed his hands on Clarks shoulder. "Sooo, loosen up and have some fun." He turned Clark around and pushed him forward into a group of girls.

Clark smiled dumbly. _Why is everyone pushing me today_. One of the girls gestured him to sit, so he did. Surround by beautiful girls who were wearing tanks and shorts skirts called thought, _hey not bad to be pushed around._

"Hey ladies, I'm Clark." Clark relaxed and smiled a bit cockily. The ladies didn't catch it. Clark raised his hands over his head and placed them on the top of the couch, giving the ladies more opportunity to move closer to him. Clark blushed a bit, and then seamlessly licked his bottom lips. "So, what do you girls do for fun," Clark said a bit hesitantly.

"We like to play games," said on of the girls.

Clark just flashed his Kent smile.


End file.
